Kiss and Run
by Chickedy-pea
Summary: A fluffy one shot of how Nessie gets the nerve to finally kiss Jacob after wanting to for so long but runs off before he has time to react. All fluff.


**I own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot.**

**A/N This is a story I couldn't get out of my head I had an image of the way I wanted Nessie to be and had to write it. Sorry that it has turned out so cheesey it's pure fluff enjoy please. I want to write a full Nessie and Jacob fic but haven't got an idea but if anyone likes it I might expland on this maybe tell there story from before this then expand on it add some drama and action. If you want me to tell me. Even if you don't want me too I might. Enjoy.**

**Kiss and Run**

**Nessie's P.O.V**

I could feel it building with each and every beat. My chest swells with an emotion I couldn't name, the haunting chords and melody of that emotion to great to repress. The tempo increases as the music melds building to an ending that left the soul cold. Then silence. I lift my hands up from the piano keys. Breathing in a ragged breath. Whoa. Since when did I play music like that? Since I started to see my best friend in a completely different way.

"That was excellent" My father stood leaning against the door way. The dim light from the window causing his skin to sparkle.

"Thank you" I say looking back to the keyboard. The white ivory nearly as white as my skin. As I place my fingers once again upon the keys. I close my eyes.

"You're nearly as good as me" He jokes suddenly by my side. I give a half smile. "Do you want to talk about it?" I shake my head. He knew something was up he always did. My music told everyone what mood I was in. For seven years I have only played happy up beat music. Since I have never been left wanting or upset. In fact my life has been perfect after the less than great beginning. He leans down to kiss my head "from the mix of major and minor I can tell it will be fine" Then he leaves as silently as he arrived.

I am seven. But look as if I'm in my early twenties while mentally, I'm older yet as smart as I am, how ever good I am at fitting in with the humans, how ever well adjusted I am. I still feel as if I'm lacking a certain something. I push back my piano stool drawing up my knees to my chest and resting my head on them. My hair falls around me closing me off from the room. I could hear Alice talking to Jasper upstairs and the football game Emmet was watching with Rose and Esme in the kitchen with my mom. I couldn't talk to her, I wanted to, I could talk to my parents about anything, I found it easier with my dad but not about this. I knew with this he would explode. He was very overprotective nearly as protective as Jake. I still remember the time in Port Angeles when we had gone to the cinema, the first time I had ever gone I had just turned six and looked around sixteen. We had just been buying popcorn when I someone tapped on my shoulder. I had turned around surprised to see a guy standing there. He was smiling nervously at me his hands in his pocket. He had turned behind him a second before he'd cleared his throat nervously. I saw a group of guys laughing behind him. I had waited for him to speak after not knowing what he wanted. I knew how to act around humans, even though the most communication I had had was with the wolf pack and they knew what I was. And I knew I was a little naive about humans I still I am but I still don't think what happened next was needed.

"Hey" He had muttered turning red, I could smell his blood it was sweet and I felt my mouth watering but the pop corn I could smell appealed more to me. I ate food more than blood because even though I had been told I preferred it more when I was a baby I hadn't idolized Jake as much. I forced myself to eat more food than blood so I could be more like him and soon I liked it more than blood. I still enjoyed hunting with Jake but that was different. I knew Nahuel and his sister were different but then isn't everybody. My family been a bit worried but it hasn't affected me as long as I hunt at least once a month.

"Hey?" I had said back waiting for him to tell me what he wanted. Was I standing in the way? Did I have a label sticking out?

"I'm Daniel" He had stuttered.

"And I'm going to tear you limb from limb if you even think of talking to her again" Jacob's low growl suddenly was behind me. The boy had turned green and I had felt my cheeks slightly darken with the half blush that I could do. But it hadn't gotten worse.

"I'll tear you limb from limb if you even _think_ of her again" He had run away then before I could apologise. Instead I had glared at both Jake and my dad who both didn't take their eyes off the boy till we went into film. I still cringe at the thought of that night. When I had questioned Dad said I didn't know what he had been thinking and Jake had said that he didn't like the look of him and that I was too young to date. That was the whole problem Jake always thought I was too young. I wasn't! I was fully grown maybe I wasn't that outgoing or confident but then what the hell did they expect? I couldn't go out to school as my family are keeping a low profile with Carlisle now working at a hospital further away. They will move one day I'm not sure why we haven't yet. I suppose because of Charlie and Mom's promise to stay close. But I wasn't like that anyway, I was like both my parents an old soul as mom would say, and I preferred the piano and reading to shopping to Alice and Roses great dismay. Instead I was happy in socks with holes and baggy t-shirts and jeans. That's why I was shocked that Daniel wanted to talk to me anyway, I know I was pretty but nothing compared to my family maybe that was why Jake didn't see me that way. We had been friends from the moment I was born I had heard all the storied and I know he had imprinted on me. Which made it worse. What was wrong with me? I saw how the other wolves were like with their imprints and Jake and I were nothing like that. He was just my best friend. Maybe it didn't work out like that if you were imprinted on when you were a baby I couldn't look to Claire and Quil because she was only nine. Damn it! I wanted a closer relationship, Jake was perfect. I slam my hands down on the keys and wince at the horrible sound it made.

"Renesmee!" My mom was the only one who still refused to call me Nessie. I stand and walk slowly to the kitchen where the scent of brownies filled the air I breathe in deeply, she may not eat them anymore but mom made the best brownies. My mom smiles at me as I walk in.

"Hey sweetheart, that a new piece?" She motions for me sit down at the breakfast bar.

"Yeah it's called frustrated" I mumble. Her cold hand touches my shoulder then smoothes a strand of my hair. She refused to let me cut it along with my aunts, not that I wanted to cut it.

"What's wrong, is it Jake? I haven't seen him around lately" In lately she meant today.

"He's busy a new pack member" I mumble some excuse.

"Oh yes" Mom nods and then sits next to me "Remember you can talk to me or your dad anytime you want to" I nod I knew I could but recently just seeing them together made my chest hurt. I wanted that type of love, so deep you saw it in their eyes every time they looked at each other.

"Dad already said" She smiles dreamily I roll my eyes. She just laughs her voice like tinkering bells.

"Bella!" My dad calls from the front room. "Bella Jacobs here" I feel my heart beat even faster than its normal extra fast beat. I knew my mom heard and she lifts an eyebrow both questioningly and knowingly at the same time. I turn my head feeling the usual tug and tingles that always came when Jake was around. He stood all seven foot of him in just sweats his hair now tied back in a low pony tail (He was the shaggiest wolf in the pack) in the door way. Mom threw herself at him hugging him tightly.

"Careful Bell's my ribs" He jokes but his eyes were on me the whole time.

"It's good to see you"

"Bella Alice is thinking of a shopping trip" My dad says.

"Oh no!" Mom groans I smile slightly I was like mom I hated shopping with Alice.

"I think if we leave now we might be able to escape" My dad says and without much more of a see you later mom and dad were gone followed by Esme. I was alone with Jake; I loved it and hated it at the same time. Why couldn't he just see me like I wanted him too?

"Hey Ness" Jake comes further into the room and smiles at me before sitting next to me close enough for his arm to press against mine. Tingles break out at the contact.

"How are you?"

"Ok" I answer unable to look away from him, he was beautiful. His eyes his mouth, I had found myself staring more and more at his lips wondering if they would feel as good as they looked. Full and firm but just soft enough and warm, Jacob was always warm.

"You don't look or sound it?" He sounded worried "Is there anything I can do?" I hated to see Jake like this and forced myself to forget all my problems and smile.

"Yeah there is" Jake sits up instantly ready to do anything I asked him "you can get me those brownies over there" I point to the cooling brownies. Jake smiles and in one step is grabbing them and bringing them back. I had stopped long ago warning him about hot and sharp objects.

"You mind sharing?"

"Not at all" I smile again feeling myself relax as I bite into the heavenly brownies.

"Hmmm" we murmur together. "Now this is the reason I come round so often" Even though I knew he was joking I feel a slight stab of pain.

"Ness-" I obviously didn't hide it quick enough but I cut him off. I wasn't going to make him feel guilty or bad about something he couldn't control. It wasn't his fault that I loved him and he didn't feel that love about me.

"How's the car?" We were building my first car together "did you finish the back suspension" Jake doesn't answer at first his deep eyes searching mine for a few seconds longer his intense look making me breathless.

"Ness you know it's you don't you, I was only joking before"

"Yeah I know I'm not that stupid and I do have a sense of humour you made sure of that remember?" I say trying for light hearted but I couldn't quite get there. Come on! I shout at myself hoping my dad was keeping to his rule of not listening to my thoughts.

"Yeah but something is bothering you" He touches my hand a thing he had done loads of times before but less and less recently and as I feel the warmth of his hand I realise just how much I had missed it and finally break down. I feel my eyes tingle, I couldn't cry properly like my blushes but I could shed a few tears and I feel them building now.

"You don't do that anymore" I hear myself whisper thickly. Jakes eyes widen and he opens his arms but I don't enter them. I was making him worried exactly what I said I wouldn't do! Jesus could I get more selfish!

"Ness-"

"I miss it, it's like you're pulling away we hardly hug or touch anymore" Never mind kiss my cheek or head I don't add.

"We do-"

"Not like I want" Oh crap now I had done it. Jake looks to me for a second blinking.

"How do you want to?" He spoke slowly and I could tell I shocked him. I had ruined everything. "Ness-" Oh well. A flash of confidence I had never experience shot through me and I the next thing I know I'm leaning forward and pressing my lips against his. They were better than I had imagined. It was light but I quickly lose my confidence as he doesn't kiss me back and I pull away just as one of his hands reach my back and his lips had start to soften. I didn't want him to kiss me through pity. I duck my head feeling my cheeks warm and start to walk backwards.

"Sorry" I mumble before turning and running out of the door into the woods. I didn't hear him shout me back. I had ruined it all.

**Bella P.O.V**

I turn to Edward and smile as I catch my breath once again at my husband. Life was amazing better than I ever imagined especially because of Renesmee. But now it was time to let her go. Edward turns to look at me and smiles. She had just run into the forest after kissing Jacob. I smile finally. He was running after her now. I wonder what he would say. I ask Edward.

"Something good I hope, she's been moping over him for a while now, he better make her happy" I smile and lean against Edward as we watch out of the window.

"He imprinted on her he's perfect for her don't worry"

"I'm her father and you've changed your tune need I remind you of Seth's collar bone?" I lightly smack his chest and smile.

"That was before" Then I sigh "I don't want to do this"

"I don't either but this was your idea if I had my way-"

"If you had your way they would both be moping for a lot longer" I interrupt

"But we're not going to be far and she's old enough and she is more than prepared" He finishes like I hadn't interrupted.

"I know but she's our little girl" Edward just kisses my forehead.

"I know love"

**Jacob's P.O.V**

She kissed me! She kissed me! I run after wanting to phase to catch up with her quicker but not wanting to spare the time and I knew where she was going anyway. To our spot. I run out of the clearing of trees and onto the beach. She was sat on some salt bleached drift wood her he hair blowing in the breeze. She was so beautiful it seemed every time I looked at her she got more beautiful. It was drizzling like it always did and I take a few seconds before I approach. She wore one of my shirts that no longer fit me and a pair of frayed jeans her feet were muddy. She didn't wear makeup she didn't need to. When Alice had forced her to wear some once I hadn't been able to keep my eyes off her.

"Those socks are ruined" I say as I come up behind her motioning to her muddy feet.

"Jacob" She gasps her rich eyes wide "What are you doing here?"

"Are you kidding? I followed you what else did you expect me to do after you kissed me then ran off?" Her cheeks turn a very very light pink and have the urge to kiss her. I had had that urge a lot recently.

"Not running after me?" She says looking down. I sit next to her a reach to tilt her face to meet my eyes.

"Hardly not when you have some explaining to do" I see her wince. I was making her uncomfortable but I knew she couldn't stand to have me devote my love for her as she wouldn't believe me. She would just think I was taking pity as I was her imprint. Something I had learnt over these years was not to pity Nessie not that she ever needed it but she was stubborn and strong.

"I'm sorry" She starts.

"Glad to hear it" She looks to me questioningly but I don't remove my hand from her chin.

"I shouldn't have kissed you I over stepped the mark and I-"

"Now" I interrupt "that isn't what I want you to explain and apologise for"

"It isn't?" I smile and shake my head.

"No what I want to know is why you ran off before I got over my shock and could kiss you back?" Her eyes widen and start to brighten and she starts to smile but I don't let her fully smile before I cup her face and draw her towards me.

**Nessie's P.O.V**

This time he kissed me and I kissed him back. I thought the brief kiss before was good…this was amazing the warmth that radiated off Jacob all the time became hotter and I gasp and I feel him pull me closer even as I wrap my arms around his neck to pull myself closer to him the kiss deepening. I feel my hands slide into his hair and down his back and his own hands start to roam. After a while we have to pull apart, I gasp as I look into his eyes. We smiled at each other.

"God I've wanted to do that for so long" Jake whispers against my lips and he lightly brushes a kiss against them.

"Really?" My voice was shaky.

"Uh-huh it's why I stopped all the hugging as every time I found it harder to let go" I smile and hug him closer.

"Same" I murmur.

"No more running then?"

"No more running"

"I love you" And I smile again feeling my cheeks would break from smiling so much but I was so happy and I knew that he loved me the exact same way I loved him.

"I love you too" I grin even more broadly and lean in for another kiss.

As we walk through the front door some time later I see my suitcases and my family waiting. Dad had an arm around mom who looked like she was would be crying if she could.

"My baby! My little nudger!" She cries. I look on questioningly as I grasp for Jake's hand. He grips in tightly moving closer to me. I was so glad we could go back to the relaxed relationship of before only now it was closer.

"Mom, Dad what's going on?" I ask.

"Nessie, you're fully grown and" Mom looks to Jake "and in a relationship-"

"About time" Emmet adds. Dad growls slightly.

"So we thought it was time you had some independence"

"Huh?" They all smile at me.

"We hope you don't mind Jake but we're sending Nessie to live with you" Mom says smiling again even as her eyes showed her sadness.

"What?" Jake asks as shocked as I was. I feel a smile break through as happiness fills me. "Hell no I don't mind!" Jake picks me up swinging me around kissing my cheek.

"There is one rule" My dad says once I'm lowered to the ground "You are not to make her unhappy one tear and you answer to me" I smile.

"Don't worry daddy" Jake nods, they share a look. For all their arguing they had become good friends after my birth.

"Oh baby" My mom says rushing to me followed by everyone else. After being hugged kissed and hugged and kissed some more we were finally at Jake's rabbit that had been brought up my stuff loaded up and we were ready to go. I couldn't believe it. It didn't seem real.

"Ready?" Jake whispers in my ear he hadn't stopped smiling and I nod.

"Oh yeah" He laughs before opening me door.

"We'll see you soon keep in touch" Mom cries.

"Mom you live twenty minutes away" I say even as I feel a slight tear at my own eye.

"Still" I laugh.

"Remember what I said" Dad warns "We'll be watching" I laugh but Jake gulps slightly before jumping into the car and accelerating off down the drive and into the next stage of our life together.

**Please review**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
